


You lose your virginity to Jin

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [10]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: You lose your virginity to JinAlthough this is marked as reader - we have imagined Jin's girlfriend as our headcanon girlfriend for him, Min-seo, who is mentioned in several of our headcanon universe fics/scenarios





	You lose your virginity to Jin

You let out a small whimper, your body shuddering involuntary and Jin paused his fingers on your clit. He gazed down at you, his brow furrowed.

“Are you okay?” He asked and you could hear the concern in his voice. “Do you want me to stop?” He was resting on his side on the bed while you lay beside him on your back. His other hand, the one which was not currently tucked between your slick folds, was gently playing with your hair. He liked to watch your reaction carefully when he touched you like this; partially so that he could make sure he was not taking things too far without you being comfortable, but also so he could watch the small changes in your facial expression as his fingers brushed against you. You tried to smile at him.

“I’m fine. Don’t stop…please…” You appreciated his concern but the whimper had been from pleasure as he applied a little more pressure than usual with his index and middle finger. You could feel yourself getting slicker by the way his fingers rubbed along your inner folds more easily and quickly and you found yourself, for perhaps the first time since you had started doing this, completely relaxed. Jin had always made sure you were comfortable with everything you were doing, whether he was using his fingers or tongue, or whether you were pleasuring him, but, of course, it was natural for you to be a little nervous whenever things escalated and the clothes came off. You had wondered on several occasions, if it was because you were a virgin, or if everyone felt like this when they started dating someone new. You had been together for several months and things had only started becoming sexual in the last month and a half.

Regardless of experience, however, this time you was sure was different. Things had started off as usual; you had been to dinner in a nice, quiet restaurant and had shared a bottle of white wine. You were both quite sensible, and had brought home the remaining third of the bottle to put in the fridge, but you had felt your cheeks begin to glow when he leaned across the small round table in the corner of the dark eatery and had kissed you on the lips confidently, pulling away with a smile, flashing his teeth while his eyes wrinkled at the corners. Following the date, you had been kissing for at least ten minutes before you had mutually agreed to move to the bedroom in his apartment. You had collapsed backwards on the pink sheets as he moved on top of you, breaking apart from your lips sporadically to look at your face and smile, caressing your cheeks as he moved back in. Eventually, you moved yourself slowly upwards to allow him to undo the back zipper of your silky black dress and helped him glide the fabric down your body, leaving you in your matching black lacy underwear. You had unbuttoned his blue shirt slowly, pulling the fabric away from his body while he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down his legs; removing them more for comfort than anything else. You had guided his hand which was stroking your cheekbone down your neck, over your bra, ribcage and stomach until it reached your panties. From there, he had started to work you up, rubbing his entire palm gently across the lacy fabric until you asked him to take them off completely.

Now, understanding that your whimper had been in pleasure, he resumed his finger work while his lips moved to your jaw, kissing the sensitive skin there, between your chin and ear as his index and middle finger continued to rub your clit in quickening motions. Eventually, your breath quickening, he moved his hand down your slit and rested his fingertips at your wet opening, rubbing along the outside of the muscle in circles as you moaned beneath him.

“Shall I?” He asked, pulling his face from your jaw. You nodded in reply and he sunk two fingers into you deeply but slowly. You gasped as you felt him press into you as deeply as he could before slowly pulling them back out, his knuckles gently rubbing and stretching your inner walls. This wasn’t the first time he had explored inside of you, but you had always found yourself tensing up when he pushed inside, only ever using one or two fingers. Now, you found yourself craving more of him as he slipped back into you, quickening his motion. You moaned and gasped beneath him.

“Is that good Princess?” He whispered into your ear, gently kissing the lobe.

“Yes…” You gasped in reply, moving your palm to his cheek and kissing the other gently. He grinned above you, showing his perfect teeth. “Can you…put another in?” You asked, a little nervously. He paused for a second, trying to read your expression, before silently complying, adding his ring finger to join the others. You felt yourself stretching as he pushed his fingers into you and let out a small gasp as you felt a small jolt of pain between your legs. Your boyfriend paused immediately as your body jolted, slowly removing all three fingers from you.

“Are you okay?” He asked, pulling his body away from you slightly to get a good look at you. His eyes roamed from your face to where his fingers had been only moments before and you breathed out a shaky laugh.

“Yes, silly.” You replied, kissing his lips. You felt a little sore down there from him using three fingers, but otherwise were fine. His eyes moved from your body to his hands and he froze. You followed his gaze to his hand and saw what had made him stop.

“…I think I broke…” He started but didn’t need to finish. “Does it hurt?” He asked, a little guiltily as he reached over your body to the bedside table and pulled a tissue from a small pack, wiping his fingers before discarding it in the bin by the bed.

“Keep going and I’ll tell you…” You replied, moving his hand back down to your folds. The truth was it did hurt when he inserted his index finger back into you, but the pain was nothing compared to the warmth you were feeling in your chest and stomach at him doing this to you. You moaned encouragingly and, after a few moments, he added a second finger.

“…Feel so good.” You gasped as he finally, and a little cautiously, inserted a third. The pain was no longer sharp but only a dull aching sensation and you moved your own hand down to your clit to rub the nub gently as his fingers increased in speed.

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispered as he watched your expressions, kissing your slightly damp forehead. “I love you so much.” He said and your heart ached. You moved your hands to his black boxer shorts and palmed his erection through the fabric. He hadn’t let on that he was hard, preferring to focus his attention on you. He moaned now, though, as you rubbed your palm back and forth over the considerable bulge.

“Jin…” You whispered, moving your head sideways to look at him.

“Mmm?” He said, in-between moans.

“I want you so bad.” You admitted, moving your hand away from his underwear to brush the smooth skin of his cheek with the palm of your hand. You could see the change in his expression as the words left your mouth. For a moment he looked worried, and then confused, but after a few seconds his mouth widened in a soft grin which made him look unbelievably beautiful. “Are you sure?” He asked, but the smile remained. “I wanted to make your first time special…”

You turned your head to the other side to capture his hand which was currently playing with your hair and you kissed his palm gently. “If it’s with you that is special.” You turned back to face him and he removed his fingers from your entrance, making you gasp at the loss of contact. “I think I’ll go crazy if I don’t feel you tonight.” You whimpered, moving both hands to the elastic band of his boxer shorts as he moved slightly, hovering above you. You pulled yourself upwards to sit on your knees as you slowly pulled the band of his underwear down, freeing his erection. He moaned as the air hit his sensitive skin and, once the fabric was completely removed from his body, you moved your hand to his member, squeezing him gently. His soft lips immediately moved to yours as you began to move your hand, pumping him slowly. He kissed you beautifully and you felt the desire and force behind his lips as they opened gently against yours, moaning into your mouth as you moved your hand back and forth. One of his hands sneaked around to the small of your back to pull you closer, the other palmed your wet pussy, rubbing you with his entire hand. Things got heated very quickly; and you both increased the speed of your movements, your bodies pressed upright on the bed, both resting on your knees and clinging to each other desperately.

Eventually, you pulled away from him to undo the back clasp of your bra. You struggled with the hooks at the back as your balance on the bed without Jin pressed against you seemed to suffer, and he automatically reached behind you to help, unclasping them with success. You both smiled at each other in unison; his entire face softening as he looked down at you with his big brown eyes. You removed the black cups of your bra from your body and threw the lacy fabric to the floor. His eyes slowly moved down your body, from your flushed face to your breasts and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. His face continued to smile as he reached out to you, holding your upper back to keep you balanced with one hand while the other moved to your right breast; gently pushing the flesh upwards with his palm. He moved his face forwards and captured your hard nipple in between his soft lips, sucking as you moaned above him. He was so gentle with you, but it felt amazing; as he moved his lips from one breast to the other you couldn’t help but run your hands through his soft brown hair, your fingertips brushing his forehead sweetly.

He eventually pulled away and slowly lowered you down onto your back, moving his lips back up to peck you on the lips. “Are you sure about this?” He asked, pulling away; his face hovering inches from yours. “I don’t need this, you know. I’m happy to wait…”

“I’m ready.” You whispered. “If you are…” You pecked his lips once before pulling away. “I started taking the pill two months ago.” You finished, letting him know you had thought this through enough to protect yourself.

“Okay.” He whispered, pulling away from you, his body propped up on his hands. “Do you want me to use a condom? Just in case?” You nodded and he moved sideways to perch off the edge of the bed, his legs swinging down to the soft carpet. He got up and moved to the wardrobe at the edge of the room and opened the top set of wooden doors. Pushing past a couple of shoe boxes and reached towards the back. He moved his hand around the space and, after a few seconds, pulled out a small box of assorted condoms, the cellophane still on. He turned to look at your naked body on the bed and moved closer, crawling back onto the sheets, the box in hand.

“Any preference?” He asked with a small laugh as he removed the plastic cellophane from the box. You giggled in reply, reaching out to take the box from him. You removed the cardboard lid and reached inside, pulling out a blue square wrapper at random.

“This one?” You shrugged and he grinned in response, pecking your lips. You handed the square to him, briefly wondering if you should attempt to put it on him yourself and deciding quickly against it; he hadn’t said as much but you were sure that he had done this before and you had not and although you had taken the initiative to protect yourself against pregnancy, the last thing you wanted was to spend tomorrow morning in A&E because you were incompetent at putting on a condom correctly and had to have a nurse remove it from your vagina. He tore off the packaging easily and quickly slid it onto his member. You couldn’t help but feel a small pang of jealousy as he did so; the thought of him having been with someone else before you was almost too much to bear. Your thoughts were scattered, however, when he moved himself down your body, kissing a line down your stomach before arriving at your pubis. Before you could say anything, he pushed one of your legs aside and moved his mouth between your legs, kissing and sucking at your clit with his beautiful, large lips. You moaned beneath him as he massaged your sensitive bud with his mouth, feeling yourself quickly getting wet again.

He pulled away after a minute and slipped two fingers back inside of you as he moved his face up your body and kissed your lips. He moved his hand moderately, making sure that you were wet enough to take him without too much discomfort. The pain from earlier was still there, but it had subsided substantially and most of what you felt now was pleasure at having your boyfriend so close to you. He removed his fingers from your opening and aligned his hips, propping himself above you and kissing your lips over and over. He reached down with one hand and you felt the tip of his cock press against your opening. You gasped as he pulled his face away from yours to look at you.

“I love you so much.” He whispered as he slowly sunk into you. You gasped at the sensation, feeling a little discomfort at the size of him. He kept his face inches from yours, maintaining eye contact as he buried himself inside of you completely and it was reassuring, somehow. “Does it hurt?” He asked, pausing his hips.

“It’s fine.” You whispered, reassuring him. “Just go slow.” You kissed him on the lips as he moved himself against you, slower than slow. He pulled himself almost all of the way out before pushing back in. You could feel your body adjusting to him after a few long thrusts, but he kept the pace fairly slow, even after you no longer felt any resistance. “I’m so lucky to have you…” He whispered as you wrapped your legs around his lower back, pulling him closer. “What did I do to deserve you?” He was looking at you intensely, one arm wrapped around the back of your neck, supporting your head and the other massaging your breast softly as he quickened his pace ever so slightly. You slowly began to grind your own hips to meet his.

“Maybe you donated a lot to charity in a past life?” You joked, making him laugh. You felt his warm, sweet breath against your face and couldn’t help but kiss him again. You moaned in unison as you felt the head of his cock press against your most sensitive spot as he moved in and out of you. You could no longer feel anything but a tingly, pleasurable sensation inside of you as he made love to you slowly and you grasped his hips confidently, encouraging him to move quicker. He complied but kept his eyes on your face for the first few minutes as he increased his speed, making sure he wasn’t hurting you. You soon began to moan louder as his hips pressed against yours a little more roughly and he gasped above you in response to the sensation, smiling as he felt himself getting closer to his release.

“Oh…” He let out a loud moan as his hips began to buckle. You clutched his shoulders tightly as you felt his entire body begin to tense above you and he moved his mouth to your lips as he was consumed with pleasure. He moaned into your mouth as his cock pulsated inside of you and you kissed him back ferociously, thinking you had never experienced something as wonderful as your boyfriend experiencing such pleasure because of you. Finally, having milked the last of his orgasm out of his body, he pulled away from you, kissing your slightly damp forehead.

“Oh god…That was amazing.” He sighed heavily, slowly pulling himself out of you with one hand to keep the condom in place. He kissed your forehead again quickly before discarding the used piece of latex in the bedside bin.

“Yes…” Was all you could manage for the time being as he moved back onto the bed fully and wrapped you in his arms. You breathed heavily against each other, your naked bodies heaving as you tried to calm yourselves down. “I love you.” He said, his lips pressed against your brow.

“I love you too.” You replied softly. “Thank you for being my first.” He pulled his lips away to look at you. “I never want to be with anyone else…” You sighed as your eyes connected. He opened his lips as if to reply, but couldn’t find the words. His entire face softened and you thought he looked as though he were about to cry. Instead, he pressed his lips firmly to yours and kissed you so passionately and tenderly you thought you would cry yourself. Eventually, after what felt like hours, he pulled away and smiled.

“Let’s go and have a shower together…”


End file.
